


Quote

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150 word phone call drabble inspired by a 2009 quote by poor Randy about some of his fans (and the resulting minor kerfuffle lol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

"Such a way with words, Rand."

"Stop laughing."

"See, this is why I don't, like, talk to people. Too much fucking trouble."

"Are you laughing with me or at me?"

"Uh…"

"Shit, it's like you can't say anything anymore! I don't have a problem with the middle-aged. I mean, you're-"

" _Hey._ "

"…Some of my best friends are overweight."

"A few are even straight, I hear."

"Some are women. My mom's a woman."

"Tell her hi."

"I will… Perverts? I love them, too. Again, _you're_ -"

"Hey… Wait, that one's okay."

"It's just when you put all four things together…"

"Traumatizing flashbacks, scarring memories, swarms of ladies who love too much."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they'll get over it."

"You know the only ones upset by it were the ones who fit the description exactly."

"Down to the dirty pic-… _I_ don't even have a picture of your dick."

"So?"

"Just seems wrong."


End file.
